The present disclosure relates generally to the field of software monitoring, and more particularly to the storage of trace data.
A trace monitors variable access, command usages and command execution. An array, in computer science, is generally a collection of data items that can be selected by indices computed at run time. In software engineering, tracing is a specialized use of logging to record information about a program's execution. This information is typically used by programmers for debugging purposes, and additionally, depending on the type and detail of information contained in a trace log, by experienced system administrators or technical support personnel and software monitoring tools to diagnose common problems with software. Because software tracing is low-level, the possible volume of trace messages can be very large.